The Snow Soldier
by eso-terics
Summary: An orphaned and emotionally detached Elsa is taken in and trained by the general of an advanced military academy to become the ultimate Supersoldier. Can the affections of the General's daughter Anna thaw her frozen heart? Modern-ish AU (not so distant future)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi! Hey you? What's your name?"

Elsa stood at the end of a long hallway surprised to hear the energetic voice carrying across to her from the other end. She stared at the little girl before her; auburn red hair separated into two pigtails and inquisitive teal eyes smiling back at her. The girl was clad in a light pink dress and was dragging a plush snowman at her side. Her head was cocked slightly in the most innocent of curiosities. She couldn't have been much younger than Elsa herself, maybe five or six.

Elsa hesitated and took a second to glance around the empty basement corridor, a flit of nervousness and confusion splayed across her brow wondering if the girl could possibly be talking to someone else_? She couldn't possibly want to talk to me, right?_ Realising there was nobody else around she slowly turned to face the girl before her, lightly brushing a hand over the platinum blond bangs which escaped from under a black headband, the rest of her hair tied up in a small braid. "I'm… It's Elsa" she called back gently.

"Elsa! I haven't seen you before are you a new maid or something? My dad says I'm not supposed to be down here so maybe that's why I've never seen you! Don't tell him I'm here though I don't want to get in trouble! Oh, and I'm Anna! And this is Olaf!" she lifted the snowman above her head, grinning across the hall with a mischievous look of triumph.

Elsa felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, it felt foreign, uncomfortable almost, unwelcome.

"Anna there you are!" A large maid came bustling down an adjoining hall sighing heavily. "How many times have I told you about wandering off? What would the General say?"

"I know Gerda, I knoooow" she moaned flailing her arms in an over dramatic display of apology "But the sky was awake, so_ I_ was awake". She turned down the hall to give the other girl one last grin, wave her snowman, and call "Bye Elsa" before bounding off as quickly as she had appeared.

"I want to hear each and every one of you!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"You think you've got what it takes?"

"Sir, Yes Sir"

"Then I want to see you prove it! Everybody stop and give me 50, on the ground now! Faster, faster let's go, let's go!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"I can't hear you!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

_Fifty?_ Elsa almost smirked dropping to the ground with the other recruits. _No problem_.

An hour and many more training exercises later and they finally were done training for the day. Dinner was served in a large cafeteria hall that connected to a much larger training facility known as the Arendelle Academy for Advanced Military Training.

"Wow I am exhausted" A broad shouldered blonde man collapsed into the table, practically tipping his food tray over. "Ah whoops" he muttered, grinning bashfully.

"Speak for yourself Kristoff, at least the Drill Sergeant didn't make you run two extra laps" Another boy groaned slumping beside him, running a hand through brown hair. "I swear that guy's got it out for me".

Kristoff and Flynn were always a delight around dinner time, there was always something new for them to complain about. Every night a new topic that deserved the honour of their sarcastic wit.

"And then we have the Snow Queen over here," Kristoff gestured incredulously at her through a mouth full of bread "who barely breaks a sweat while the rest of us look like we just came back from a fucking waterpark".

Elsa glanced up at the boys. She was use to comments like this; it was the same every time after all. The boys complained about how hard the training was while she breezed through each exercises like it was a walk in the park. Her sharp blue eyes narrowed and she replied back coyly "I'm very sorry to hear you can't keep up with me Kristoff, my deepest sympathies".

Flynn practically roared with laughter, clutching a slim arm to his abdomen. "Was that..? Was that sarcasm I do detect?" He leaned over the table in mock surprise "Jesus Els you have a sense of humour after all!" he teased settling back onto his seat.

"Yeah, Yeah, I can keep up just fine thank you" Kristoff pouted. "Just because I don't get to slum it with the maids in the General's mansion doesn't mean you're better than me" he joked, pointing a finger at her and taking another large bite out of his bread.

Elsa stiffened at this. She had regretted ever telling the two boys about her living situation, even though she knew they were only teasing her it still struck a chord. It wasn't like she had asked to live there, and she certainly wasn't treated like a member of their family or anything, she was just like the staff in stature, nothing more.

Like Kristoff had mentioned she lived at the end of a long hall in the basement in a small service room no bigger than the dormitories the other recruits stayed in.

It was hard to explain why she even lived there anyways. Memories flooded back to her when she thought about it. Car doors locking, screams, gunshots, broken glass, helicopters, soldiers, being carried away. A man in a uniform coming into an empty waiting room and kneeling down before her, staring into her vast blue eyes, asking her what she felt.

She remembered that he looked at her surprised and pleased at her response. He had taken her pale hand in his and told her he would take her away and that she would be safe. Then she was at the end of a long hall in a small service room in the basement. It was just another new start.

She lived with the staff, and worked with them when she was a little older, still only odd jobs because of her age. The General came to check on her a few times over the next year. His family and chief advisors lived upstairs and she would see them on occasion when she and the other staff did cleaning jobs.

But every once and a while he would come down and check on her. He would ask the other staff about her, how she was developing, if she had enough to eat, etc. "Cold" they would always say, "Hard to read", "detached". When she was ten years old he came to her and said that she was going to be very important one day. He had looked again into her eyes and smiled "very important" he stressed.

She was pulled from staff duties and spent almost all of her time in the Academy then. A tutor met with her every other day from then on and she trained in the gym when none of the recruits were there. She was given full access to the upstairs library, though cautioned to stay out of sight.

Just because she had that privilege did not mean she was privileged. She was still regarded as no higher than the staff and it certainly did not mean she was premised to approach the general or his family or advisors in any way other than that by which she would if she were a member of the staff. She had agreed to his terms without hesitation, and eight years later here she was, finally training as a full-fledged recruit.

Her thoughts focused on the library, as she blocked out the meaningless banter coming from the boys in front of her. She thought back to the long nights of study and silence, but mostly to the second time she ran into red hair and unmistakably bright teal eyes since they had waved at her from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elsa was a few years younger she would sneak into the library late at night when she didn't think anyone would see her. It was difficult the first few times because the upper levels of the mansion often had security patrols. Nevertheless, she always figured out the right timing.

She found books to be endlessly fascinating. Her focus was supposed to be directed towards books on history and strategy but Elsa could absorb anything. She read books on everything from architecture to the Arctic craving any kind of knowledge she could obtain.

One night she had been so engrossed in one of her history novels that she drifted to sleep in the middle of the library floor. She dreams of a room with checkered tiles and a ceiling that stretches on for miles. On either end of the tiled room is a line of headstones. She sits in the middle and stares into infinity. After what must have been just hours but felt like an eternity she hears a soft and soothing sound slowly descend the ceiling and like a fish to a fishing line she gravitates to it. "Elsa" it calls.

"Elsaaa… Psst! Umm… Elsa?"

Elsa jolted awake at once, reeling from the sudden realisation of what she was actually hearing. She swallowed hard blinking to focus as the familiar eyes of the General's daughter gazed questioningly at hers. They were impossibly close and Elsa could practically feel the girl's warm breath on her face.

She was on her feet at once, trying not to look too startled. "Anna!" She tried to straighten herself bowing her head to the ground trying to hide her embarrassment from spreading across her pale complexion. "I ugh… please forgive me. I wasn't expecting to…" she trailed off, trying to gather what exactly had just happened.

"Fall asleep in the middle of the library?" Anna offered, clearly amused by how flustered Elsa seemed to be.

"Yes Miss Arendelle." She stood steady now hands at her side, back straight. "I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour, and I will have everything straightened out right away".

"You can just call me Anna you know? We've met before don't you remember?" She was circling Elsa slowly, looking her up and down very curiously.

Elsa's features softened. "Yes of course" she breathed. How could she forget the energetic young girl who had called to her from across the hallway the first week she had stayed there? Then there had been several times when she had seen Anna while helping the staff, but the other girl couldn't possibly have been bothered to notice her. _Could she have been?_

Teal eyes were still looking her up and down. She was silent for a moment. The tension built. Elsa had already mapped out potential escape routes.

"So you like books so much you sleep with them, huh?" Anna winked, a wide grin spreading across her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.

And just like that the tension was gone. Anna dropped herself into a nearby leather chair smiling deviously. Elsa stared in disbelief. _The General's daughter just asked me if she slept with books_. _Wait? Did she mean SLEEP with books, or? Did she just…? Is she insinuating that I…?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the fit of giggles coming from the leather chair. Anna was covering her mouth, clearly proud of herself for the startled reaction she had gotten out of the other girl.

"Loosen up there soldier, it was just a joke" she laughs, springing from the chair she marched her feet and held out her hand in mock salute "Aa-tteen-tion! I'm gonna need you to loosen up and have some fun recruit! That's an order!" she marching around in full dramatics now, swinging her arms and stomping her feet.

"I'm gonna need smiles on the left flank and a- whoa!" Anna lurched forward, suddenly colliding with a stack of books on the floor. Elsa's reflexes were graceful and catlike as she grabbed Anna by the waist and held her steady.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! Wow thanks for catching me; you're like, really fast. And strong. And gorgeous. WAIT WHAT? I mean not gorgeous! I mean obviously you are! Gorgeous I mean. I just… I didn't mean to say that now! I mean it's totally true but I didn't, you know, mean to say that…to you... out loud" Anna was rambling, her face slowly matching the shade of her hair.

_She thinks I'm… gorgeous? _Elsa was staring at the girl with a mixture of confusion and fascination. She had just woken up from sleeping on the floor of the library; her ice blonde hair was slightly dishevelled in a loosely plaited side braid thrown across her shoulder. Her fitted army pants tucked neatly into black combat boots and she was wearing a black shirt, now crinkled from sleep, that was slightly too big for her slender frame.

Anna on the other hand was wearing vibrant blue jeans that hugged her figure in all the right places. She had on a fitted black tank top with a subtle flower pattern up the center. She had on a fashionable magenta sweater that was slightly longer than her top length. Her hair was in two side braids with a fringe of hair sweeping down her forehead. It was casual and comfortable but still put together.

_There is no way that this girl thinks I'm gorgeous. I mean look at her? _ Her chest felt warm for some reason she couldn't place. "_She's the beautiful one." _

Suddenly Elsa realised the inappropriateness of her arm position, still slung around the other girl's waist. Anna was still rambling. She hastily let the girl down and stepped back from her.

Anna stopped talking as soon as she noticed their lack of contact. "So what exactly did I trip over?" she asked dipping her head to read the titles on the floor. "Histories of War: Joan of Arc. Wow that's so cool! I love Joan! Did you know, spoiler alert, that in 1430-"

"She was captured just outside of Compiègne by a group of Burgundians, led by the Duke of Burgundy, in a minor siege?" Elsa recited the historical fact like it was a house address.

Anna smile excitedly "Yeah how'd you know?" she was slightly disappointed at missing the opportunity to impress the blonde.

Elsa's lips twitched into an apologetic grin "I don't think you can say 'spoiler alert' to one of the most important and well documented points in the Hundred Years War" Anna returned her grin huffing and narrowed her eyes into a pouty glare.

"You have a good memory." Anna shrugged, feigning indifference but turning around to hide her smile.

_Practically photographic._ "I guess so." Elsa replied, bending down to gather the books beneath her.

It's quiet for a moment before Anna changes the subject. "Sooo… you come here often?" She jokes settling back in her chair.

_Almost every night. _"Sometimes" she lies.

"Well then maybe we'll finally get to see more of each other?" Anna's smile is infectious. "I feel like we could be really great friends, you know? I mean it's weird that you live in our basement and I know nothing about you. I know almost all of the other staff members who live down there" she's blushing again "but I don't know _you_ at all".

Elsa hesitates "I don't think that would be proper, I doubt the General would approve" his words echoed in her mind, seen and not heard she thought. She turned to put the books back on the shelf, hiding her own disappointment.

"Well…" Anna was suddenly right behind her, whispering softly in her ear, "…what he doesn't know won't kill him, will it?"

Elsa tried to remain calm and come up with a professional response, ignoring the urge to point out that what you didn't know actually did have a very high risk of killing you.

But when she turned around Anna was already across the room and slinking out the door. "See you soon sleepyhead" she called from afar, flashing one last smile before closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N Yo! People are reading this and that's really cool! Thank you for not hating it haha I'm a first timer so it's all a bit overwhelming and scary and I'm sorry if it ends up not being good or making sense or anything! Love all you follows and faves out there :)**

**And to comment on your comments...**

**President Raggy: Your fic is so great I can't believe you sent me a comment! Thanks for the heads up on the punctuation as well! I've got 99 problems and punctuation is like a solid chunk... I'll try and fix everything when I get a chance! I'm sorry y'all!**

**(Is that reference still relevant? Do ppl still get that? Does he go by J-Knowles now? Asking for a friend...)**

**Guest: I'll try!**

**Also bigups to google for the history lesson (as if I know anything abt J-Arc pls)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me, General?"

"Ah yes Colonel Kai, please come in."

The General's office is dark and dustless. Only a single window in the center of the room has its blinds undrawn to let a striking yellow pathway pierce through its ebony hue. The sun is bursting through, fierce and low in its day cycle. The General stands facing it in the center of the light beam. They are surrounded by a contrast of grey. Kai can barely make out his features; he stands against the light like a great shadow.

The door clicks softly behind Kai as he approaches the other man. War medals, photos of men in suits shaking hands, and aged documents and declarations adorn the walls of the office. The General is behind a grand mahogany desk. He does not turn to face the Colonel as he enters, merely stares out the window, brow furrowed in thought and glass of scotch swishing absentmindedly in his palm.

Kai stands behind the man in silence. He has been his right hand for years, their relationship born in the midst of war and strife. When the General had started the Academy he had of course asked Kai to join him. Now he was one of the Academy's highest educators.

"Progress report on the recruits" The General finally speaks, cutting through the silence with straightforward precision.

"They're doing well Sir. Basic training is on schedule. Looks like a strong batch this year. Last I spoke to the drill sergeant he was impressed" Kai has to admit it isn't often that the Drill Sergeant has anything positive to report. A grouchy and, in honesty, dim witted oaf at times; at least he knew his soldiers.

Even more unusual though was the General's sudden interest in a group of recruits. They were literally in the most premature phases of their education.

If Kai had not been so close to the General, he would have been confused. However, Kai had put the pieces together long before this particular meeting. It was roughly 8 years ago when the General had approached him with an unusual assignment.

"Sir, you want me to tutor a _child_?" Kai had cocked an eyebrow in intrigue and disbelief. Sure they were getting older, but this was not what he had in mind for slowing things down a bit.

They stood in the same office as they were standing in now.

"You'll understand when you meet her Kai" he had been practically ecstatic.

But, it was not the innocent excitement a child gets when they open a gift on their birthday. It was hungry and it was calculated. It radiated off him like a wave of electricity and Kai could only watch it grow as he realized that this was much bigger than an offhand request.

"It's the girl you keep in your basement… the one from the incident?" Kai was developing the puzzle, but there were still so many pieces missing. Very few knew about the incident, and even fewer knew the specifics or why the General held an interest in it. Kai was unfortunately of the former.

"If I may ask…" he continued "why are you so interested in her? Forgive me but it's not like you to be so… benevolent?" Kai was grasping for an appropriate way to put it. While they had been close during the war, he could tell the General had his secrets and clearly this was one of them.

The General scoffed out a single laugh at the comment "flattery will get you everywhere, Colonel" he replied sarcastically, impatient eyes darkening. His tone was cautionary now "this isn't a favour Kai, it's an order. No more questions" and with that he had turned on his heel and marched out of the office. _Conversation over. _

Now, as he stood in front of the General, Kai understood why he was interested. In fact, he was interested too.

Although he still did not know what his intentions with the girl were or why he had been so interested with the incident to begin with; he understood why he had sent her to him. It was just as the General had said back then. As soon as he met her he had understood.

Both men had been standing in silence. The air that hung about them was dry and thick. You could see the room's hazy grain as the sun slowly faded.

Kai exhaled cautiously, dropping his gaze to the floor before giving the General the answer he really wanted.

"She's excelling" he spoke quietly, almost whispering. "Evaluations are high and consistent" there was pride in his voice.

The General finally turned around to face him. A smile ghosted across his lips as he approached the desk and set his drink down.

"I need you to move things along, Kai" there was urgency in his voice. "I want you to run trials. See just how excellent these new recruits are."

"Yes, Sir" Kai knew better than to argue. He could only hope that things went as the General expected them to.

"Effective immediately" the General spoke with an edge to his voice. There was a subtle tension building between the two men.

This time it was Kai who turned on his heel.

* * *

Elsa walked into the training building surprised to see how many people were gathered around. She glanced around the crowd until she locked onto shaggy blonde and smooth brown hair peeking up. Weaving in and out of recruits she made her way to them.

"Hey what's going on?" She nudged Kristoff in the arm to get his attention.

"Oh hey Els, we're-" Kristoff stopped midsentence. What had started out as a casual glance over his shoulder turned into a full blown double take. His eyebrows hit his hairline as he gawked at the smaller girl.

Elsa was just wearing standard fitness gear but God did it look good. She had on a perfectly fitted white sports bra only a few shades lighter than her skin. It left her long and toned stomach exposed, curved perfectly in all the right places. Dark blue running shorts cut a smooth line across her hipbones. They were short and clung deliciously to her body. Creamy smooth legs connected them to running shoes. There was strength and definition in them. Blonde hair flowed down her back in a tight pony tail.

_Oh god, she's hot._ Kristoff blushed and turned away, grappling for something coherent to say.

Flynn looked at him in confusion before looking down at Elsa. He was slightly less tactful.

"Whoaaaa… Elsa you look good." He flashed her a grin, before looking slyly at an embarrassed Kristoff, nudging him in the arm. "Poor Kristoff can barely contain himself!"

Kristoff tried to blow it off "Wha..? No! Elsa it's… I'm not" Flynn was laughing.

Elsa was confused but not embarrassed. What did it matter what she was wearing? Why was Kristoff being so weird? _Maybe I have something on me? I swear these were clean when I put them on?_

"Do you think I can pull it off too? What do you think Kristoff, honestly?" Flynn had pulled up his white t-shirt and tied it just under his chest. He was in the midst of rolling up his shorts. "Like, I'm hot right babe?" he was putting on a mock valley girl voice and strutting around in front of them. "Babe… do I look hot? Tell me I look hot".

"Flynn. Stop." Kristoff hissed under his breath, cheeks crimson.

Elsa raised a hand to her mouth, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Flynn!" Kristoff's eyes bugged out as he straightened himself suddenly, nodding his head for Flynn to turn around.

"Wha..? Oh Shit." Flynn spun around to find the Drill Sergeant looking directly at him. There was fury in his eyes.

Just as he was about to get an earful the loudspeaker came on. "Attention recruits" it boomed from the ceiling.

Giving him a cautionary glare the Sergeant turned back around and marched off.

"Phew… saved by the bell!" He was clearly amused with himself and gave Elsa a playful nudge and Kristoff a slap on the back before settling down to hear the announcement.

"Over the next several weeks the administration and myself will be conducting a series of tests" Colonel Kai's voice boomed through the loudspeakers. Elsa's ears perked in interest. "We will be assessing you individually and in your sections. The General will be watching so I expect nothing but your best and beyond." There were murmurs around the crowd.

_But why? Why do we need to be tested? What else is going on here?_ Elsa was deep in thought, she turned to the boys and it was clear they had all been thinking the same thought.

"And here I thought we'd get some kind of explanation" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I for one am always up for an opportunity to kick some ass!" Flynn was making the best of the news "Especially yours…" he shoved a finger in Kristoff's face causing him to flinch "and yours" he snapped his other hand in front of Elsa's nose. She didn't move, just rolled her eyes.

"Section 5!" An administrator was calling their group. "We're running fitness and stamina in room 221, get a move on everyone".

Room 221 was glass on all sides. A series of thin silver treadmills were lined up in two rows.

"Okay before we go in I need everyone plugged in." He was holding up a bag of tiny round microchips. "These go on your left temple. They'll be measuring your heart rate, brain activity, glucose level-" He continued to rattle off a series of features as the recruits lined up and pressed the adhesives to their foreheads. "All the information gets transferred onto the computer system that we will be monitoring throughout the exercise." He gestured to the glass tablet in his arms.

Elsa pressed the disk onto her temple. It zapped her slightly, sending a spark through her face and itching at the soles of her feet. She gasped at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Haha what's the matter? Can't handle a little… JESUS WHAT THE HELL" Kristoff swore loudly at the zap, his attempted bravado was weak and he blushed furiously.

"Yeah… it is just not your day champ" Flynn grimaced as he placed the chip on his own forehead, shivering from the contact.

They piled into the room and chose front row treadmills. Elsa took a deep breath before hopping on the machine.

"Okay! Everybody ready?" the administrator looked around before exiting the room. He flicked his tablet with one smooth motion and brought the treadmills to life. They started slowly but soon began to pick up speed. The sound of panting breath and thudding feet echoed throughout the glass room.

Elsa steeled herself, controlling her breathing and adjusting her pace. She turned to look at the boys and received a thumbs up from Kristoff and a grin from Flynn. _Okay Elsa you got this._

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was walking down a flight of stairs to meet her father and she was not pleased about it. She huffed on each step, and would have rolled her eyes if she had thought she wouldn't fall on her face.

_Why the Hell is he making me watch this stuff? I mean why would I want to watch a bunch of fit young recruits doing physically demanding… oh okay actually this sounds really hot. Wait that's not the point! He knows I'm not interested in this whole army, war-type stuff… _

She had a similar conversation in the library once. It had been late at night, Elsa had been reading up on some boring looking politics book about a Prince and Anna had been sitting in the chair watching her. She looked so innocent when she was reading. Sometimes her brow would furrow as her deep blue eyes scanned from side to side taking in each word and then pausing suddenly to connect concepts or reference a page she'd already read. Other times her hand would make its way to her mouth, balled up in a little fist, and she'd bury it underneath her nose and rest her arm on her knee; she would be concentrating so deeply that Anna doubted she was even aware of her little habits.

"Why are you even reading that? It looks _beyond_ boring." Anna thought it looked boring mostly because she herself was bored.

"The General wants me to read it" she was never too engrossed in a book to not look up at Anna anytime she heard her voice. "Hasn't he asked you to read it?" she was genuinely curious.

"No. Maybe. He asks me to do a lot of things that I chose to ignore" Anna sighed, flipping over to lie on her back in the chair. "I'm just not really interested in that stuff. Like, politics and wars, and stuff. As much as I'm sure it disappoints him I'm a lover not a fighter" she shrugged her shoulders in earnest "I honestly don't think I could hurt a fly even if I wanted to. Like, I just don't think I could do it". She blows a puff of air into her bangs, floating them softly away from her eyes.

Elsa stared at her, taking in all of her features. Anna was such a gentle creature. It was amazing that she had come out so precious after being raised by the General. In fact, it was amazing that a person could even be so caring at all. "Have you told him this?" she asked.

Anna sighed "Oh I've mentioned it. Several times. He doesn't understand but he stopped pushing the issue a long time ago." She readjusted her position again, this time to face the other girl. "I should really be thanking you actually" she said it with a smug grin.

"Why's that?"

"Well" she held up a finger and swished it in Elsa's direction. "If it wasn't for you, and your super weird shared interest in this stuff, it could be me reading whatever God awful book that is." She looked as if she had truly survived what could have been a great horror. "And that" she concluded "would be a damn shame".

The memory had stopped her in the middle of the stairway. _I miss Elsa_ she thought suddenly, as if a thought had never hit her so hard and so true. _I never get to see her anymore she's always off doing stupid training and- WAIT. _Anna's eyes shot up a smile crept across her freckled face at her sudden realization. _Stupid training. THIS is stupid training. _When she finally made it to her father she was practically radiating excitement.

* * *

Back in room 221 things were getting heated. They had run 3 miles in 30 minutes, and now they were practically sprinting. Some of the recruits had already quit. Kristoff, being the more heavy set of the three was clearly close to packing it in.

They stayed at that pace for almost 10 minutes before things slowed down into a more bearable pace. They were drenched in sweat, arms beginning to feel awkward, and legs beginning to feel heavy. Elsa was starting to feel her heartbeat through her ears, but overall she was doing okay. She took a second to glance around. Most of the recruits in the front row were still running but only a few from the back row remained.

The few administrators who had been watching from the other side of the glass looked up from their tablets and saluted an approaching figure. Elsa cocked an eyebrow. It could only be the General. _And Anna?!_ Elsa was shocked to see Anna walking next to her father. She was staring through the glass searching for something and biting her lip in anticipation. Finally Anna's eyes locked with hers and she felt her heart leap in her chest. She gave Elsa a tiny wave, beaming from ear to ear.

On the other side of the glass Elsa raised her hand to wave back and nearly lost her footing, having put all her focus on the other girl. Her feet collided and she flailed her arms to keep her balance. Somehow she managed to stay upright but she was dangerously close to the edge of the treadmill now. _Focus Elsa, deep breathes. _

She increased her pace and moved back up the machine. Once she was stable she glanced out of the room only to see a red faced Anna with her hands over her mouth laughing.

_And usually I'm the clumsy one _Anna thought. Settling her fit of giggles she gave the blonde a teasingly unapologetic shrug and watched her eyes narrow in response. Anna couldn't help but break their staring contest to look the other girl up and down.

_Oh Shit._ Anna was trying desperately to keep her eyes from lingering too long on the other girl's body but it was futile. She had always thought that Elsa was gorgeous. In fact, she had never seen anyone male or female who she thought came even close. But this, this was a whole new level.

Elsa's cheeks were flushed a slight pink and her ponytail was swaying side to side behind her. Every step she took shot a slight ripple through her toned body and her skin glistened with sweat.

Anna couldn't help but stare. She could feel a flush growing in her own cheeks and warmth spreading down her stomach. It took almost all of her efforts to tear her eyes away. She swallowed and glanced around the room; luckily the General and the administrators were too engrossed in their glass tablets to notice. He was telling them to turn the speed up and they were showing him the levels on their devices. Turning back to Elsa she was pleased to find the girl still looking at her. At least eye contact would keep her eyes from wandering.

Elsa could feel the treadmill getting faster but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were locked with Anna's. She always felt strange when the other girl was around. It was the good kind of strange. Elsa didn't quite know how to describe it. It was the good kind of indescribable.

The treadmill was getting faster. Anna was smiling. Elsa felt a surge of determination, her legs were no longer heavy and her arms moved with purpose. It was like maybe if she ran fast enough she could bridge the gap between them.

Faster. There was an entire universe in those eyes, an entire universe of blue and green constellations just begging to be explored. She wanted to drift through them and gaze up into their starry nothing.

Faster. She didn't know how to place it but the feeling gave her power. Elsa could feel her heartbeat in every part of her body. Her brain was on fire and her feet were pounding in her ears. Her lungs were tight and empty and full all at once.

And then suddenly the treadmill stopped going faster and she came crashing back to Earth. It felt like she was moving backwards as the machine slowly grinded to a walking pace. Elsa looked around her. There was no Kristoff, no Flynn. They had stopped running a long time ago. In fact, the whole room was empty, not a single runner remained. None of the other recruits had even come close to finishing.

Elsa turned to face the glass as the treadmill came to a halt. She could see they were sprawled on the floor outside the room clapping wildly. The administrators were all looking up from their tablets with an array of impressed shock splayed across their features. The General wore a look of pride and satisfaction he caught her gaze and gave her a single nod of approval. But the only reaction that mattered was the look of pure awe and excitement that came from the girl clapping enthusiastically next to him.

* * *

**A/N I don't even know. There is an entire classroom sized amount of people reading this fic and that's ridiculous tbh! Thanks erbody.**

**Also it's like 3:00 so if the editing was bad before... just sorry everyone. (also a lot of time jumps here... do they even make sense or is it just confusing...? I cannot get the first line page break thing to stay saved sorry)**

** : According to google translate: gracias por leer! (I really hope this wasn't terrible or offensive)  
**

**ProfessorNet: Hey thank you so much! Gosh this is probably going to be terribly inaccurate for you though so I'm sorry! (It's set in kind of the near future though? So I'm pretending that that's why the military stuff might not be correct!)**

**Midnight1478: I'm digging that you're maybe feelin it! Thank you! Also I literally doubled the size of this chapter because of your advice! Buut It was hard to do a lot at once because of school and stuff so I'll try to keep them long but I might have to do shorter more frequent updates depending on how things go. Thanks!**

**Kate719: Thank you so much! Well I'll try and take it somewhere hopefully! Will I succeed? We will both have to wait and see! Thanks for sticking with it!**

**A (Guest): Oh gosh, thank you! I'm glad you're thinking it's okay so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update, school and work are absolutely kicking my ass!**

Anna was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was contemplating everything that had happened that day.

Her father had dragged her around to see other training sessions but she couldn't focus on any of them. There was only one thought on her mind. One image burned into her skull.

"Elsa" She breathed, letting the name draw out her breathe until there was no air left.

Inhaling through her nose she felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was hot and it hurt and it made her stomach flutter_. Fuck_. She slammed her eyes closed but all she could see was Elsa's platinum ponytail swaying side to side and her toned abdomen glistening under a white sports bra. _And those legs. Those delicious… milky…. smooth-_

She sat up suddenly, opening her eyes wide, blushing furiously and trying to push the images from her mind. Looking down, she noticed her palms bunching up the bed sheets in a death grip. She felt warmth in every part of her body.

Anna took a second to breath, letting cool air wash through her lungs. She steeled herself, calming away the pounding in her ears. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to exhale slowly.

The room was warm and comfortable. A queen sized bed with silky black sheets was pressed against the wall and covered in an assortment of throw pillows. The walls had been painted a soft green, as her request of magenta had been unjustly denied. There were family photos and posters on the walls and a large window was laid out kitty-corner to her even larger, and full, closet.

Looking around the bedroom Anna couldn't help but chuckle coldly in spite of herself. Why was she even trying to push these thoughts out of her head?

She flopped back down on the bed, groaning. They had always been there. She felt like maybe they always would be.

She remembers walking into the library to find a sleeping Elsa covered in books. She had looked so sad even in sleep. Her arms were clinging across her body pulling herself into a protected embrace. Her legs were curled up into her chest resting silently on one another. Her head was lolled to the side and her face was a mixture of sadness and worry and calmness and acceptance. It was so simple, so innocent, but it was so, so, complex. And it was all framed on one perfect pale face.

Anna wanted to dive inside her mind and share her dreams. She wanted to pull her into a warm embrace and stroke her hair until her features softened. She wanted to whisper in her ear and ghost her lips across Elsa's pale forehead.

And when Elsa woke up she was even more adorable, and flustered, and maybe even blushing? Anna had felt a surge of power. She had felt confident, like nothing mattered more than impressing this girl.

They met in the library more often after that. Anna was always nervous. Elsa was so smart and gorgeous and fierce and strong. Anna was just some girl with freckles who sat in a chair and pretended to read so she could stare at her. So she could stare dreamily into windswept blonde hair and blue eyes and imagine what it would be like to run her hand across Elsa's pale cheek and wrap her arms around her neck.

Anna sighed bunching her hands into her eyes trying to rub away the confusion. She'd never said anything about her feelings as much as she would have liked to.

Anna was an only child with busy parents and a private education so she wanted more from Elsa, yes, but she had never wanted to risk losing their friendship.

Sometimes she would make flirty jokes, or sit next right next to Elsa instead of across from her. Elsa would tense up at the closeness of them and try so hard not to let her body touch the other girl. But Anna was persistent and eventually their shoulders would graze and their knees would touch, and Anna's breathe would hitch and her heart would race. And Elsa would be concentrating on her book so hard that her brow would crease and her hands would clench around the pages.

Anna would watch her out of the corner of her eye and know that she wasn't actually reading. She could see the way the other girl's blue eyes deepened. They didn't flutter from word to word they just bore into nothing. Anna could feel how shallow her breath got and how still her body would become. Sometimes she would try and inch closer, try and feel more of Elsa's body against her own, but the other girl would always get up to leave, never letting things go too far. She was always leaving Anna frustrated from being so close to her and then leaving her alone with a cold and empty space at her side.

Despite these subtle actions of attraction, she never confronted Elsa with her feelings. Elsa was very hard to read, always using logic and fact instead of emotion and heart. Anna was too afraid of what Elsa would do if she pushed too far or confessed herself to the other girl.

Before long training had taken Elsa away and she saw the other girl less and less. _But these feelings didn't go away. _Anna gulped down the sudden thought. Want pulsed through her once more as images of the other girl continued to slideshow before her.

_God it was good to see her. _Anna had never wanted the other girl more physically than hours ago.

Her attraction had always been more innocent. She had just wanted to be with Elsa. She wanted to talk to her like nobody else did, confide in her, eat breakfast with her, go walking with her, laugh with her, hold hands with her.

But now Anna wanted her. She really wanted her. She wanted her in a carnal way, in a fierce physical way. Of course she still wanted all those other things, all the emotions and kindness and love and warmth but she also wanted Elsa's pale fingers to trace lines along the hemline of her skirt, slowly slipping higher and higher as they teased along the inside of her thighs. She wanted to run her tongue along the inside of Elsa's lip and moan into her open mouth. She wanted-

"Miss Anna?" Anna's shot up from the bed, her guilty eyes staring at the door in surprise.

Gerda was looking down at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Anna took a panicked look around, mentally sighing in relief to find her arms still attached to the bed sheets beside her instead of somewhere… more scandalous.

Anna locked eyes with the older woman. _Maybe let's close the door next time you think sexy things, okay Anna? Yeah that sounds like a smart idea. _She was trying desperately to push her last thoughts out of her head.

"Heyyy Gerda… What's up?" She finally managed to croak out, hoping her crimson cheeks weren't giving away what she had been thinking about.

Gerda was clearly trying to hide a sly grin. _Fuck_. The old maid knew her too well.

"I'm to let you know that your father will be at the facility late tonight, so don't expect him at dinner" she was a tactful woman; Anna had to give her that.

"Okay umm cool. Don't bother making anything I'll just grab something from the kitchen later" Anna was okay with this, waving her off.

"If it pleases you" Gerda hesitated before leaving the room, "will you be needing anything else?"

"Uh no. Nope. All good. Thank you" Anna was still blushing.

Gerda smiled at her and left the room. It was safe to say nobody would be checking up on her for the rest of the night.

The wheels in her head started to spin. _Unsupervised all night?_ There were a lot of possibilities with this kind of freedom, including what Gerda no doubt suspected she would be up to. Anna settled on something a little more important._ I think this calls for a trip to the basement _she decided_._

* * *

Elsa was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was contemplating everything that had happened that day.

She wasn't tired at all, the evaluation had been a piece of cake for her, and it should have been for all of the recruits shouldn't it have been? _Well maybe not…_

"Elsa that was wild! Way to show us all up in front of the General." Kristoff laughed, slapping his hand on her shoulder and grinning wildly. "That was fucking amazing".

"Holy Shit Els! Do you even know how long you were sprinting for!?" Flynn was beside her now, ruffling his hand through her hair. She was giving them a look that said she didn't. _What's the big deal?_

"You realize they let it get up to 25MPH?! Oh man, you looked like the Flash! But like a… hotter, less corny, girl version of the Flash you know? Is that…" Flynn stopped his rambling and narrowed his eyes "Wait is that a real hero already? Like, flash-girl or something?"

"Umm… the Flash?" Elsa was unfamiliar with this Flash person.

"What? Elsa are you serious? How do you not-"

"She literally lives in a basement Flynn" Kristoff interrupted the other boys shock with a deadpan expression. "You know, no grasp on popular culture or anything cool or fun? Just get on with it" clearly they had been over this before.

"Ugh whatever, that was thrilling" Flynn concluded by putting his hands on his head and practically swooning with sheer excitement. "Jesus! You weren't even phased dude like you could have just kept on running!" the boys continued to slap her on the back, some of the other recruits coming over to congratulate her as well.

It was true. She hadn't even noticed. She had been focusing on something a little more… important.

"Anna" She breathed, letting the name draw out her breath until there was no air left.

What was wrong with her around that girl? She knew the rules. She knew how she had to be, how she had to act but still…

Elsa sighed again and scrunched her eyes shut, bringing her knees up into her chest. The basement room was cold, not that it bothered her. The walls, the floor, and the celling were all windowless and made out of cement so everything was gray. Her bed was a simple cot with white sheets. There was a drawer with a lamp on top of it by her bedside.

It was like every time Anna was around she felt different. She felt warm. She felt powerful. _No. That can't be right. It should be the opposite?_

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut even harder, her brow furrowed in confusion and frustration. She brought both her arms around the back of her head and intertwined her fingers with her soft blond hair like she was trying to protect her head from the war going on inside it. _Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel. Remember what he taught you. _

Elsa was young. She was sitting in a waiting room and a man in uniform came up to her. It had been a much younger looking General who had knelt before her. The clock ticked back and forth, she could hear a dial tone in another room somewhere. The linoleum floor looked like it had just been washed but it was still dirty. They had stared at each other in silence.

"Did you see everything?" he asked, searching her blue eyes. He was straight to the point.

_Car doors locking, screams, gunshots, broken glass, helicopters, soldiers, being carried away._ "Yes" she stared straight back but she wasn't looking at him, she wasn't looking at anything.

"How do you feel?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa paused. She should have felt angry, or sad, or scared, or anything but in that moment she was none of those. "Empty" she whispered almost more to herself than the man in front of her. There were holes inside her. Gaping, seeping, holes tearing through every layer of her soul and she couldn't understand why. She was so young, but she had seen so much. She had seen so much and all she felt in that moment was tired, and bruised, and empty.

He had looked pleased. He told her that everything would be okay and that she would be coming to live with him from then on. He said that she would be safe. She should have felt relieved, or thankful, or happy, or anything but sitting there in the middle of the waiting room she still felt empty.

Elsa was a bit older. The General had come down to see her. She could hear him talking to the other staff members. "Cold" they had said. "Hard to read", "detached", was how they described her. She could hear it echo along walls and ceiling of the long hallway to her room.

The General finally came to speak with her directly. "Do you remember when we saved you?" He still had to kneel but barely.

"Yes" the familiar list of events played in Elsa's mind.

"Do you know why they died?" he hadn't asked her this before and it stung, it was sudden and harsh.

"No" she forced the answer out turning her head to avoid the General's eyes.

"They were illogical, and let their emotions get the better of them. They made choices based on feeling not thinking" his features were hard and forceful now, grabbing her chin in his hand and turning her head to face his. "They were weak" his eyes were dark and cold like they were trying to seep into hers. "See that's what makes you weak Elsa" his head tilted and pulled into a wicked smile "that's what gets you killed".

Suddenly his features softened "Not like you though" he whispered, removing his hand from her chin to stroke her hair. "You don't want to end up like dear mom and dad do you? You don't want to be weak do you?" he crooned out the questions like they were simple statements of fact.

Elsa didn't reply at first. _Is that really true? Is that why-_

"Does it feel good? Thinking about them?" he had interrupted her train of thought, narrowing his eyes in feigned curiosity.

"No" she didn't hesitate this time.

He smiled at her then, a full smile, a triumphant smile "Then don't feel".

She didn't reply just nodded back and forth.

"We saved you Elsa, don't forget that. Saved you and gave you a home" the General was serious, voice stern and enforcing. She simply nodded again. "It's going to be time to repay the favor soon, do you understand?" Another nod.

He was searching her eyes, looking for hints of doubt buried beneath blue veils.

Seeing none he stood, smiling softly and patting her on the shoulder. "You're going to be very important one day" he turned on his heel leaving her at the end of the hall. His voice echoed as he walked away "very important".

Elsa was almost old enough to join the Academy. She was sitting at the table, books to the side of her. There was a wooden chess board in front of her and she was having a timed match with herself. Her blond hair was in a casual plait down the side of her shoulder and she was wearing black leggings and a navy blue Academy T-shirt. Kai walked into the study room followed by a much grayer General.

"Elsa, the General would like to check up on your progress today." There was bitterness in Kai's tone as he gestured to the other man.

The General took a seat in front of her, resetting the chess board. "That will be all Kai" he didn't even turn to look as Kai left the room.

He made the first move and clicked his timer. Elsa was quick to follow. The next few moves went by within a few seconds but gradually more of the time clock was used.

"Did you read the Machiavelli text?" the General's eyes were on the board as they continued to play.

"Yes, Sir" Elsa had known it was important so she read it twice.

"Tell me something from it" he moved his piece and clicked his timer.

"A prince must not have any other object nor any other though but war, its institutions, and its discipline; because that is the only art befitting one who commands." Elsa recited the words from memory, making her move. She was only a few steps away from winning, it was a sneakier strategy _so he'll never see it coming_ she thought, she tried to hide the satisfaction from her features.

"Very good" he smiled at her "personally, I have two favorite quotes" he paused before making his move. "The lion" he began "cannot protect himself from traps, and the fox cannot defend himself from wolves."

Elsa remembered telling this one to Anna because of course Anna was bored and the animal metaphor made her smile. _Like father like daughter _she thought. The General waited for her to make her move. She was only one more turn away.

"One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps…" his hand hovered over his chess piece teasingly. Elsa stared at it in confusion before a sudden realization sunk in. _How was I so stupid?_ If the General moved his piece it was game over. He had anticipated her strategy. Somehow Elsa had missed a checkmate that was sitting right under her nose. Her fate was in his hand, hovering above the chess piece.

The general watched as her expression turned to surprise and disappointment. Her eyes shot up to meet his "…and a lion to frighten wolves" he concluded, slowly withdrawing his hand from the chess piece. They locked eyes until his timer ran out, buzzing loudly.

"Well I guess that's time" the General got up slowly eyes still trained on hers. "Conceal, Elsa, don't feel" he didn't chastise her for losing but it was a firm reminder nonetheless. He turned to leave.

"Sir?" Elsa called out from the table.

The General paused and turned slowly to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"You said that you had two favorites? Two favorite quotes? What was the second?" She was twiddling her thumbs, still disappointed in having been so careless in the chess game.

"I did" The General chuckled softly, his tone was cold when he finally spoke "it is far safer to be feared than loved" there was a finality with which he spoke and he let the quote linger in the air before he turned and walked out the door, leaving Elsa and the abandoned chess match sitting at the table.

Elsa's eyes snapped open, she was breathing heavily. Her arms were still around her head.

_Feelings make you weak. Don't feel. It wasn't Anna, it was just you. Forget about it. Forget about her. Conceal._

She tried, just like she had been trying for years. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to forget about the warmth that spread across her chest every time she saw the other girl. She wanted to forget the subtle brush of their bodies when they sat next to each other. She wanted to forget the way Anna's breathe hitched when they were too close. She wanted to forget how Anna thought she didn't know she stared at her when they were reading. She wanted to forget the way those soft teal eyes bore inside her and made her feel lighter than air.

But she couldn't. _I'm so weak. I'm so fucking weak. _Elsa groaned and brought a pillow to her face. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling she got around the other girl. She could only conceal.

_It's fine. Her coming to training was probably a one-time thing. If I don't see her then there's no problem? Out of sight, out of mind. If she's there again just avoid eye-contact. Just don't look at her. Don't do it. Or be like the Flash and hightail out of there. Wait, is that right? I don't even get that reference. _Elsa was feeling disgruntled but surprisingly satisfied. _This can work. Yeah, this is going to work. _She smiled to herself and took a deep breathe. _Problem sol-_

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted by a soft knocking at her door. She stared at the door in disbelief. _It's probably just Kai or Gerda or a cleaner or someone._ _Yeah there's no way. _She shook the thought away and rose from the bed.

"…Elsa?" Anna's soft voice carried through the heavy door.

Elsa froze in her tracks staring incredulously at the door._ Well Fuck._

* * *

**_A/N Yo so I just got home from celebrating St. Patty's and tbh I'm not sure if uploading is a good idea right now but hey I'm typing this right now so how bad can it be. (but like literally so much fic updated today...yesterday... so idk it's already been a week and stuff so I just thought I should get it out even though basically nothing happens in this chapter) Once again can't believe all the follows and faves it's actually ridiculous and super humbling that over a bus load of people are even reading this!_**

**Yuiiub: Haha thank you so much! A lot of people liking the stupid training thing! More moments next chapter than this one ;3**

**FrozenFanatic: I'm glad you think they're cute! Cute is the best, but BAMF aaand cute?! That's like the total package ;)**

**Spammer206: Haha yeah I defs agree. I honestly think "gosh this is dumb and corny" like half the time I'm writing this tbh. glad you like it so far though!**

**Midnight1478: I appreciate it!**

**DarowdyrnofArcadia: *wiggles brows* my guess is only marginally more accurate than yours tbh. As for entertaining, you be the judge ;)**

**ProfessorNet: Thanks!**

** gracias por el comentario! Google translate might have failed me on actually reading it but I still appreciate it!**

**Lyannah: Thanks for the encouragement! A lot of the time I feel like I shouldn't but all of you guys are so supportive to keep going :)**

**Guest: Sorry for the confusion! I spent like 5 seconds on google when I wrote that chapter and it said qualifying for the military was 3 miles in about 30 mins so that's why I used it. It's explained in this chapter though that it's the actually the sprinting that's the amazing part. (when Anna shows up) I upped the anti on that though so it seems more extreme. Appreciate the comment tho**

**A: Thank you so much! Flynn is my fav :)**

Do we need to cite on this?

Machiavelli, Niccolo. _The Prince,_ translated by N.H. Thomson. Vol. XXXVI, Part 1. The Harvard Classics. New York: P.F. Collier & Son, 1909–14; , 2001. 36/1/. [Date of Printout].

...also Google. Also I googled that citation. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Weeks of nothing and this is all I have... sorry y'all. Enjoy this somewhat fluff though?**

* * *

Earlier that night when Gerda had left her alone in her room she had been bursting with excitement. However, as soon as she began to sneak through the halls Anna had started to feel nervous.

She decided to make a pit stop at the kitchen because it was rarely empty and she had to admit she was starving. After a few seconds of deliberation she decided that a sandwich would be the best way to cut her nerves.

Leaning over the counter she searched the drawers and fridge for ingredients, absentmindedly muttering under her breath as she bustled around the kitchen. "Okaaay, let's see… bread? Check. Meat? Checkarooo. Lettuce?... lettuce, lettuce, lettuce? WHERE THE FU- Oh here we go! Haha stupid Anna" she grinned to herself, shaking her head in amusement as she gathered more essentials and put everything together.

When she finished her snack and headed out of the kitchen she was no longer hungry but she was still incredibly nervous. On the upside, she had managed to grab a bag of chocolates on her way out. _Maybe Elsa will like these. I mean who doesn't like chocolate? It's like a universal language or something. Unless Elsa doesn't like them? Oh God, what if Elsa doesn't like chocolate!? No. Calm down. Only crazy people don't like chocolate. Obviously._

Anna's train of thought was cut short as she realized she was already at Elsa's door.

Her breath was heavy as she felt nervousness settle in the pit of her stomach. She could feel it squirming inside her with every second that passed. _I don't even know if she'll be here. God this is so fucking stupid, just knock already. _Anna was frozen at Elsa's door, staring into aged white wood. She gulped, clenching the bag of chocolates in her fist. _Just do it! Just fucking do it!_

As nervous as she was Anna knew she needed to do this. Elsa was like a drug to her, she was like a prescription drug that you needed to actually seek out to get. Not like the drugs where you could just sneak in and sneak out over the counter. She was an invested addiction. There was no other feeling in the world like the feeling she got when she was with Elsa. It was powerful and good and soft and tender and she craved it. Needed it to survive, to breath, and it was sitting on the other side of the door in front of her.

Slowly exhaling, Anna took one last glance around the hall. It was empty. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, raising her palm to rest on the door's cool wood. She closed her eyes and imagined Elsa on the other side, resting her palm on the exact same spot.

Suddenly determined, Anna raised her other hand and rapped her knuckles on the barrier between them.

There was nothing at first. No sound, no movement. Anna was holding her breath. And then she felt it, a slight shift on the floorboards, a dull thud from inside the room.

"Elsa…?" She called the other girls name eagerly, practically scratching at the door to get in. She immediately cursed herself when the other girl's movement stopped at the sound of her voice. _Scared her off in 0.5 seconds that's gotta be a new record. _

"Elsa?" she called again more softly this time, pleading. The movement from inside the room was agonizingly slow but Anna was just glad her voice wasn't falling on deaf ears.

A sudden creak from the floorboards indicated that Elsa was almost against the door. Anna waited on bated breath for it to open but moments passed and still nothing.

On the other side of the door, Elsa was panicking. _What is she doing here!? And why now? I literally just decided to avoid her at all cost, and she has the audacity to come down here and… and…? _Elsa was flustered but she had to admit she was curious.

_Why is Anna at my door? What does she want_…? _Me?_ Elsa thought. _No! What the hell are you thinking?! Don't be ridiculous! _The sudden thoughts jolted her into losing her concentration and stepping on a creaky board. A deep blush spread over her face and she cursed under her breath as the board emitted its awful sound. There was no way Anna didn't know how close she was to the door.

"Elsa… look I know you're in there. Are you going to open the door?"

Elsa wanted to. She wanted to open the door so badly. But she knew she shouldn't. Anna shouldn't even have been here. The General would never allow this. _You know what happens when you let people in. You know what happens when you feel. It's a weakness. You need to conceal Elsa. _She jammed her eyes shut trying to force Anna out of her head._ Conceal._

Anna's voice sounded more defeated now. "If… If you don't want to open the door that's umm, that's fine I guess." She laughed bitterly under her breath "I mean I'm probably not who you expected so It's fine. Gosh, you're probably so tired anyways." Elsa could hear the disappointment in Anna's voice and it broke her heart. "Umm, anyways I guess I figured you'd need a pick me up after today so…I brought you some chocolates. I'll just… I'll leave them here I guess." Elsa almost recoiled from the door. A mixture of shock and sadness splayed across her features and she clutched her hand to her chest.

_She was thinking about you? She went out of her way to come all the way down here and bring you something nice. And you won't even open the goddamn door for her!? _There was an internal war going on inside her head and she could only furrow her brow anxiously and hope reason would find her a solution.

_You can't. It's not your place._

_But I want to. _

_You are NOT allowed to feel like this._

_I don't care._

_You have orders-_

"Okay so umm… I guess I'll just leave then, cool." Anna's voice was cutting and Elsa couldn't help herself.

_Fuck orders. _Elsa hated herself for her selfishness. Hated how she couldn't contain herself. But she couldn't stay away from this girl even it was for her own protection. There was no valid reasoning to it, no logical explanation. She just couldn't.

So without another moment's hesitation she reached for the knob and flung the door open.

Despite her earlier statement, Anna had made no move to walk away from the door. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she had been staring blankly at the floor. Her eyes snapped up as she heard the doorknob turn.

Elsa flung the door aside, and halted awkwardly into the doorframe when she saw Anna still standing there. She had been on her way to chase after Anna, to call her name and shout that she was sorry. But here she was. Staring at her like a deer in headlights, her expression surprised and nervous. Their eyes were locked. Elsa's blue orbs were flickering across Anna's teal ones, trying desperately to gage her emotions.

Neither one of them moved, or inhaled, for what felt like ages. It was like they were both waiting for the other to break the silence- neither one of them wishing to ruin the cautious moment between them. It was perfectly suffocating.

Finally Anna spoke. "Hi" she said, relaxing her stiffened form slightly, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hi" Elsa smiled shyly; relieved that the tension had finally broken. She let herself relax as well and suddenly they were both smiling. They were staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Anna giggled and Elsa's eyes wrinkled as her smile widened. This was so right. This small insignificant moment could be nothing but right, and her heart leapt to think it so.

Anna took a second to exhale once again and calm her nerves. She chanced a look up and down the beauty before her.

Elsa's blonde hair was in its usual plait, slung casually over the side of her shoulder. She had on an oversized 'Arendelle Academy' heathered charcoal t-shirt that she had clearly been wearing for far too long. It had tiny holes in the front and sleeves and it went all the way down to the middle of her shorts. Anna could tell it had been well worn throughout the years from the way the collar had stretched out, and exposed the pale skin of Elsa's collarbones. Her academy dog tags rested just below her breasts, catching the light from the hallway ever so slightly. Elsa had kept on the running shorts she had been wearing earlier in the day. They were short and tight and Anna certainly wasn't complaining.

"I umm…" Anna had to drag her eyes off Elsa's milky smooth legs "…have chocolate?" she finished, extending the bag out in front of her chest with both hands.

Elsa watched the other girl curiously. Typically Anna was infectiously bubbly but right now she was doubtful and… scared?

"You can come in!" Elsa blurted out suddenly, catching herself and Anna by surprise. "Please" she added softly, locking eyes with the red haired girl and opening the door all the way.

Anna's lips curled into another smile and she bit her bottom lip excitedly before shuffling in to Elsa's small room.

Anna took a second to look around the room as Elsa slowly closed the door. _Grey on grey on grey? This is… bleak._ She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Not only was her own bedroom easily twice the size, but it was warm, and inviting, and lived in. Elsa's room looked like a prison cell in comparison. She felt hot tears prick at the center of her eyes as she looked around the windowless enclosure. Elsa had never once complained. Anna felt guilty for never having had known, she had never thought to ask her.

Elsa came up in front of her, noticing the dreary expression on Anna's face. Her own expression dropped instantly and she felt her heart lurch as she looked at Anna's reddening eyes. "Hey?" She moved across the room stopping in front of the shorter girl and dipping her head to look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice was full of concern. It was honest, and calm, and smooth, and practically a whisper as she inched cautiously towards the other girl, wanting desperately to run her palm across Anna's soft cheek.

"I…" Anna was about to brush her off and say that it was nothing, but somehow she couldn't find it in her to lie to Elsa's face like that so she said nothing.

"Here, umm, I don't have any chairs so…" Elsa tilted her head towards the bed, moving across the room to sit.

Anna blinked back tears, sighing amusedly as she brought her hand to her eyes. _Not exactly how I pictured myself ending up in her bed but I guess I'll take it. _

Elsa sat at the head of her pillows crossing her legs. Anna settled down across from her bringing her jean clad knees dangerously close to Elsa's bare ones.

Elsa's brow was knitted when Anna finally looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Elsa once again fought back the urge to cup Anna's face in her hands.

"Yeah I just never thought your room would be like this. It feels like we're holding you against your will or something" Anna laughed coldly, fiddled with the fabric of her jeans.

Elsa's eyes crinkled as she looked over at the girl beside her. "Anna…" she sighed out her name wishing she could say it over and over again just to feel it roll off her tongue.

Teal eyes looked up at her nervously.

"Your father saved my life, and put a roof over my head. I am nothing but grateful for this" she gestured around her smiling warmly at Anna. "You have nothing to feel sorry about." She reassured.

Anna sniffed "I just feel bad." She clumsily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "I mean you should go in my room"

"I have"

Anna's eyes shot up curiously. Elsa's smile dropped and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.

"I mean… a long time ago." She cursed herself mentally. "I don't, like, watch you sleep or anything creepy!" she was blushing now. "I just… I used to help the staff clean" she trailed off wincing at her failed attempt to explain herself.

Anna was smiling now though so at least it had been worth it.

"Yeah suuure you don't…" Anna broke into a wide mouthed smile as she teased a flustered Elsa.

"You wish!" Elsa chucked a pillow at her playfully hitting her square in the head. Anna immediately pretended to have been struck by a bullet, howling loudly and toppling over. She clutched the pillow to her side and died a slow and painful death.

Elsa held a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughs but it was no use. Anna stared in disbelief as the soldier in front of her laughed like an innocent child. Elsa was beaming widely and her laughter rang out like bells.

Anna's mouth twisted into a smile and her eyes lidded as she propped herself up on an elbow and stared at Elsa. The girl was immaculate. How someone so fierce and strong could be so feminine and adorable was an endless fascination.

Elsa finally noticed Anna's dreamy gaze and dropped her hand nervously, straightening her back and ducking her head shyly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… you" Anna didn't know how else to put it, she nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully. 'You were amazing today by the way. You were like-"

"The Flash" Elsa replied in a matter of fact fashion as if answering a 'sir, yes, sir' to the drill sergeant.

"Pffft" Anna blew out a startled laugh. "Since when do you even know who the flash is?"

"Since today" Elsa admitted sheepishly. "I actually still don't really know anything about it…"

Anna laughed sitting back up and patting Elsa's leg. Her hand seemed to linger a bit too long as Elsa retracted her leg and looked away from her nervously.

"I just wish I had been there for you" Anna frowned slightly. "I wish it didn't have to be the way it was. I wish my father had let you be a normal kid"

"Instead of?"

"A boring soldier robot" Anna narrowed her eyes teasingly and gave Elsa a sassy once over.

Elsa scoffed loudly "Excuse me?"

"Ugh fine…" Anna bit her lip, she hoped she wouldn't regret this "a _hot_ soldier robot".

If Anna's face had been red, Elsa's was even redder. She nearly choked on her own saliva.

"Like I said, your father saved my life, and put a roof over my head. I am nothing but grateful" she finally reiterated, choosing not to dwell on the hot robot comment.

Anna was quiet for a moment, mulling over the potential explosiveness of her next question. She decided she should soften Elsa up with some chocolate first. Digging in the bag she fished out a mint chocolate truffle. "Ugh these ones are so good" she greedily took a bite before offering the rest to Elsa.

In what she would normally consider a complete lapse of judgement; Elsa leaned forward towards the chocolate instead of taking it with her hands. By the time she realized what she was doing she was beyond the point of no return.

Anna couldn't contain a gasp as Elsa's lips met her fingertips. It was like a jolt of electricity coursed through her entire body and into her chest. She even felt a light flick from the other girl's tongue as she took the chocolate into her mouth.

Anna was beyond flustered. Elsa was beyond mortified.

In an attempt to keep herself from collapsing, and distract herself from the growing warmth in between her legs, Anna blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"What happened to your parents?" She immediately regretted it.

Elsa's reaction was far worse than anticipated. She immediately closed herself off, eyes glazing over and body language stiffening. She clenched her jaw and her hands tightened into fists.

"Elsa… I'm sorry… I" Anna reached out to the other girl, placing her hand cautiously over Elsa's fist. The blonde immediately retracted it and turned to Anna fearfully.

"You shouldn't be here"

"Elsa…"

"No. Anna you need to stay away from me"

"What? Elsa, no" Anna was afraid of the reaction she had caused, she felt terrible for it. Elsa looked just as frightened but Anna could see that behind her fear was anger. "You don't have to tell me. That was really stupid of me! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked". She moved her hand forward cautiously seeking out the other girl's hand once again "but Elsa, I need you to know that I'm here for you".

"Anna" Elsa was trying to steady her voice while eyeing Anna's approaching hand with fear. "You can't get close to me you don't understand".

"So help me to"

"Just leave"

"No."

"Anna!"

"Elsa…"

"I don't want you to end up like them Anna! Don't you fucking get it?! You have no fucking clue what could happen to you, do you?! Do you think I can let that happen to anyone ever again? Huh? I'm just trying to keep you safe, okay?! I can't let it happen to you too. I can't. I can't. I can't. You need to stay away from me, Anna I can't let it happen. I don't… I can't…"

Elsa had every intention of creating distance with her outburst, but every word brought the two girls closer together. When Elsa's panicked outburst finally took a pause she was breathing heavily, and inches away from Anna.

Everything moved in slow motion. Anna's hands moved slowly to rest on top of Elsa's. Their racing pulses began to slow.

"I'm not leaving" Anna murmured. "I'm here"

Elsa finally spoke, hushed and emotionless "they were just scientists" she began. "I don't know why it happened. They just told me we needed to leave right away and packed me into the car" Elsa had hoped to avoid this but if the truth would keep Anna away then she needed to tell it.

"We stopped at a roadblock. Someone came up to the window. My parents both got out. They locked the doors and left the keys inside. They told me not to open the doors no matter what. The people at the roadblock had guns. I wish every day that they had just shot them then and there" she was gripping Anna's hand now squeezing it painfully.

"But they didn't." her voice was bitter and angry. "They wouldn't move away from my windows so they did terrible torturous things to them. And I was huddled in the backseat like a fucking coward. And there were people pounding on the windshields, trying to break the glass. And I just shut my eyes and sat there. And then eventually there was a helicopter, and gunshots, and broken glass and someone carried me away and brought me to a hospital waiting room. I don't know why." She left out the part of the story where she could hear every one of their screams and saw their mangled bodies up against the glass. She left out the part where she had completely shut down, how she was still partially shut down.

She expected Anna to run in fear, to leave with disgust, but she didn't. Anna was lost in thought for a moment trying to piece certain parts of the story together. It didn't all fit together, but now wasn't the time for suspicions. Right now her heart was breaking for Elsa, who was falling into pieces before her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault" she spoke finally, pushing her shock and terror aside, while fighting the tears that had made their way back to her cheeks.

"It was. It was. They were protecting me. Don't you get why you need to stay away from me!?" Elsa was pleading now, broken and desperate.

"No Elsa. It wasn't your fault" Anna felt suddenly strong, protective. "Being loved isn't something to be guilty about. Yes, what happened to you was one of the most terrible things I've ever heard. But just because this happened to you doesn't mean it's going to happen to everyone who loves you, Elsa" her hands moved to cup Elsa's face, and she brushed her thumb over her cheek. Elsa had the faintest freckles she had ever seen across the bridge of her nose. They had never been closer. "I know this isn't the whole story. But I know that this was hard enough and I would never ask you for more. You can't live your life keeping everyone out Elsa. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You mean so much to me". She was crying now, sniffling loudly. "You mean so much."

Elsa stared into Anna's soul. She was crying for her, she was cradling her; she was melting into fragments in front of her. "I don't know if I know how anymore" she whispered it so quietly she barely heard herself speak. "I don't know if I know how to let you in, I... I don't know if I can be what you want me to be" She wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them, but she was still convinced that she would ruin Anna, that something terrible would happen and it would be her fault.

Anna solved her dilemma for her as she slowly leaned in, crying still. "I don't need you to be anyone but you. All I need is you…" she sighed, overcome with emotion. As their eyes began to flutter closed, so did the gap between their lips, between their breath, between their hearts.

A sudden pounding at the door tore them apart, as the door shook under the force of each loud knock. Elsa shot up from the bed, realizing the gravity of what had almost transpired between them.

A booming voice rang through the door "Elsa, this is Colonel Kai…" she turned to the door with an eyebrow quirked. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N Again sorry for churning this shit out after weeks of nothing. You guys are all too cool for this fic, I can't believe there's over 1 hundred of you!**

***cries for years***

**Yuiiub: This is maybe more fluffy? I think? hopefully?**

**President Raggy: What do you call someone who thrift shops for politics books? _Mackiavellimore_ Eh?... eh?... Get it?... Cause... Mac... Okay needs work**

**Midnight1478: I didn't exactly update soon haha I'm sorry :( thanks for sticking with it.**

**Musicfutbolfan6: Tune in next time to find out! Maybe...**

**FrozenFanatic: You are too kind for me! Gosh thank you for your praise!**

**TheElementHero: *bows* *bows too deeply and falls into the garbage* You're too nice!**

**ProfessorNef: Thank you! You are great!**

**A: Thanks for the advice- luckily no major time shifts here but I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for reading!**

**Thelittletome: Thank you so much! I'm beaming from ear to ear!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the sloppy late update**

* * *

"Shit!" Elsa turned to Anna with a look of panic. It equally matched the look of distress on Anna's face, she was frozen cross legged on Elsa's bed still her eyes wide. "You can't be here Anna, if he sees you-"

"I know, I know, I know! What do we do though?" Anna's hushed but frantic whisper seemed to jolt Elsa of her panicked trance "Elsa?!"

"I don't know!?" came her equally hushed response, as she looked frantically around the room, the wheels spinning in her head.

The booming knocks at her door came again, weighing heavily against its wooden frame. "Elsa?!" came the voice from the other side.

"Ugh… Coming! One second!" Elsa's voice didn't hold a hint of panic, but the look on her face told a different story.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was all Anna could think of at the moment. _If my dad finds out I am so dead._

"Get under the bed!"

"What!? No!" Anna hissed "I am not…" Elsa grabbed her shoulders and started pushing her towards the ground. "Wha… n… Els…" she resisted momentarily before remembering that Elsa was extremely strong and fit and that she would be on her knees either way, and that it was probably their only option at this point anyways. "Fine! Fine!" she waved Elsa off before crawling under the bed.

Elsa glared at the stubborn girl before forcibly shoving her red hair out of sight "You'll thank me later" she muttered quietly before making her way to the door.

Taking a second to steel herself she pulled cautiously on the door knob, opening the door to see a slightly frantic Kai standing in front of her.

Straightening her posture, Elsa gave the Colonel a firm salute. "Sir, I apologize for the delay, sir"

Kai seemed to soften at her salutation, taking a slow breath before smiling kindly at the young girl before him.

"There's no need to apologize dear girl, and drop the 'sir' you know you don't need that with me, at least when we're not in the academy."

Elsa lowered her arm and assumed a more at ease position, smiling gratefully back at her old mentor.

"If we may?" Kai gestured towards the room.

"Oh!" Elsa hesitated momentarily, hoping that Anna would not be seen or heard. "Of course, please come in"

Kai took a glance around the hall before swiftly walking through the threshold and into the room. "Close the door behind you, I don't have much time" he commanded.

Elsa swiftly did so before turning inquisitively to the man before her.

"Elsa" he began, licking his lips nervously and urging caution with his hands gripped together "what I have to say must stay between us; it is of the utmost importance that you not repeat what I am about to tell you."

"Of course, you know that the General and yourself have my unwavering loyalty." She was firm in this confident and proud.

Underneath the bed Anna was straining to hear what was going on above her. Her head was lying flat, facing the wall, If only she could turn just a little bit then she could hear them better.

"Well, you see Elsa, that's what I'm afraid of" Kai started, testing the waters carefully; "you see… I'm not so sure our loyalties have been lying in the right place".

Elsa furrowed her brow and turned her head slightly, trying to piece together what Kai was trying to insinuate. "What exactly are you suggesting Kai?" her eyes narrowed.

"Elsa" He took a step forward "have you ever heard of the SNØ Initiative?"

She shook her head, taking a step back from the man in front of her.

"That's because practically no one has, it was extremely classified." Kai hesitated before speaking again. Elsa, the General may not be who you think he is" His eyes were angry now, but his tone still cautious.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" she shot back instantly, shaking her head in disbelief, her ice blue eyes narrowing fiercely and she spoke through gritted teeth "The General has given me everything, how dare you make such accusations"

"The General was my closest friend; I would have followed him into any battle, and I did for many years, so do not think for a second I make such accusations lightly" Kai gritted his own teeth and matched the younger girls icy glare. "The years I mentored you did not mean nothing Elsa; I'm here for your own good"

The radio on Kai's hip buzzed and a muffled but urgent voice came through.

"I have to leave, but we will need to discuss this further, in private next time."

"I'm not so sure we do" Elsa's gaze was still cold but she was confused by his words. "My loyalty lies with the General" she stood straight and firm.

"Does it really?" He made his way to the door turning back to face her "Hours upon hours spent teaching you reason, and yet you still follow blindly" he shook his head and huffed out a shallow laugh. "I trust this conversation will be kept in confidence, dear Elsa" He glanced over to the floor surrounding her bed "I wouldn't want the General to find out about the private conversation all _three_ of us just shared" He returned his gaze to her, nodded curtly, and exited the room, leaving Elsa with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well Fuck!" Anna slid out from under the bed, as soon as she head the Colonel's footsteps fade from the door. "I was being so quiet, stuffed under there!" She rubbed her elbows, frowning in disappointment.

"No you weren't, you breathe like a horse" Elsa still hadn't turned to look at her, she faced the door.

"Excuse me?!"

"I just didn't think he could hear it too" Elsa sighed, looking slightly agitated as she turned around. "My hearing is better than most, so I just assumed he wouldn't be able to hear you. You breathe extremely loudly Anna. Like a horse"

"Okay first of all" Anna brought her hand out in front of Elsa's face and made a show of counting fingers, starting with the middle one, "fuck yourself…" _Or me, sassy insulting Elsa is fucking hot. "_Second of all" she brought up another finger "What the hell was that?!"

Elsa sighed bringing her hands to her face to massage her temples. The room was silent except for the clink of her dog tags bumping together. "I have no idea" she admitted.

"Listen… Elsa" Anna had quickly dropped her sarcasm and was completely serious now. "I love my father… but I wouldn't put it past him to have some secret project going on. I really think we should look into this, I mean obviously it has something to do with you if Kai came all the way here to tell you about it. And he said it was classified, and top secret, and stuff" she added.

"You're not the least bit offended by what Kai said?" Elsa hissed out incredulously, clearly angry thinking back to their exchange.

"Look, my father is a good man but so is Kai!" Anna lifted her hands up defensively. "I mean no, I don't think my father is part of some evil spy group or something, I feel like that was probably like a miscommunication, or like partial evidence, or personal grudge or something? I don't know!" She shook her head, waving the tangent away. "The point" she continued "is that if it has to do with you, it must be important and I think we should find out more…"

"There is no we, Anna. Why do you keep saying that?" Elsa was clearly unmoved by Anna's spiel.

Anna blushed "were you not sitting on the bed with me like fifteen minutes ago? You know… when I was all like 'I'm not leaving' and 'you mean so much to me' remember that? Cause I do and I meant it so…"

"Anna, there is no 'us'" Elsa tried desperately to calm her confliction and push away the fluttering in her chest. _You mean so much to me too. "_You need to leave. You cannot get involved in this".

"Elsa, we've been over this" Anna crossed her arms and gave the blonde before her a look of defiance. "I'm not leaving unless you drag me kicking and screaming"

Elsa sighed, reaching over to Anna, putting her arm on the girl's neck and lightly applying pressure. "Anna…"

Anna leaned into her touch, smiling triumphantly at her success. _Score: Anna one, Elsa zero. _

"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, please forgive me" Elsa muttered, looking sadly into the other girl's eyes.

Anna was suddenly confused "Wait, what?"

And then Elsa struck, just a swift chop onto the girl's pressure point, years of martial arts training kicking in as she brought the other girl out of consciousness gathering her up in her arms as she slipped instantly into the realm of the unconscious.

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna woke with a start, sitting up like a springboard as she cried out. She was tucked safely in bed, the morning light pooling softly through her window. "That motherfucker!" she exclaimed in disbelief, slamming her fists on the covers. Looking around she realized her defeat, feeling a sore kink in her neck and a dull headache.

"Miss Anna? Are you alright?" Gerda bustled into the room, heading over to open the blinds of the window.

"Peachy, Gerda, peachy" she muttered slumping back in bed. Anna groaned as the sunlight illuminated the room and brought her hand to her eyes to try and block it out.

"Well I should think so, Miss Anna" Gerda added amusedly as she got a better look at the girl before her, in all her bed-headed glory. "It's not every day you get a mark on your neck like that" the old woman practically giggled "I remember when I was your age I got many of those myself, even when I cared for your father when he was young he was always coming back from town wi-"

"Ugh! Gerda, no!" Anna's face was bright crimson. "It is not what you think it is and I do NOT want to talk about it!"

Gerda pursed her lips "Then how did you sustain such a mark, dear child?"

_Fuck, I did not think this through. I can't exactly say I was karate chopped. _"Ugh… I fell? On a pole? A very… skinny… pole?" Anna practically winced at her failed cover.

Gerda merely smiled adoringly, taking a seat on the side of the bed "Oh Anna, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, child. Although," she raised her eyebrow teasingly "I would keep your choice of suitor to yourself, the General would never approve."

"What?!" Anna squeaked out. "There is no suitor Gerda!"

"Maybe you should tell that to your subconscious when it wakes you up with her name, dear Anna" Gerda smiled knowingly before standing up and ripping the sheets off of her sleeping form. "…and we both know this isn't the first time" she winked.

Anna covered her face with a pillow and groaned loudly, squeezing the cushion against her skull.

"Anna, dear, what are you doing?"

"Tryng t kll mnself" was her muffled reply. Gerda only chuckled.

"Your father expects you at the facility in 20 minutes. You're going to have to spend quite a while on makeup so I suggest you hurry it up" with that she left Anna to her own devices, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Anna chucked the pillow from the bed and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Elsa made her way through the Academy's cafeteria. She was wearing a newer, more fitted, Academy t-shirt and fitted black sweatpants that tightened and cuffed at the ankles and part way up her calf. Her dog tags clinked as she made her way through the tables. She found Kristoff at their usual table, looking more grumpy than usual.

"Good morning Kristoff" she took a seat across from him as he grumbled a reply, which sounded slightly like hello. "Where's Flynn? Did he sleep in again?" she recalled the unfortunate incident several months ago, where he and Kristoff had snuck out to go into town and gotten in a little late, and a little less than sober. The whole squadron had to run extra laps because they were a team and surely someone should have woken him up. It was a miracle that he didn't get kicked out.

"No he's over there" Kristoff pointed to where he had been staring for their entire exchange "chatting up that chick with the weird ass name"

"Kristoff that's rude."

"Naming your kid Rapunzel is rude. The fuck kind of name is that."

Elsa rolled her eyes "It's German or something. Besides, Rapunzel seems to be very skilled in hand to hand weaponry"

"So? You still beat her every single time"

_True. _"She's also very good at camouflage tactics"

"Fine" Kristoff had to give her that, the girls was very artistic. "Why are you on her side all of a sudden?"

"I wasn't aware that there were sides?" Elsa frowned in confusion, turning to look at the two recruits. Rapunzel had short brown hair, she was wearing a white Academy t-shit and light pink running shorts. She was smiling at Flynn, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Flynn was wearing the same as Elsa and had his arm propped up against the wall. "What are they talking about? The next trial? "

"No, Elsa, he's chatting her up" Kristoff made a slightly disgusted face "you know 'flirting'".

"Oh." Elsa blushed. "I didn't realize."

"Yeah, well" Kristoff was still glaring at the two.

Elsa smirked, enlightened by her newfound knowledge "Why does that bother you Kristoff?"

"Because!" Kristoff tossed his hands in the air, he didn't really have a reason he realized he just didn't like it.

"You know there's plenty of girls here you could go talk to. Maybe Flynn will even give you tips?"

"Pfft, please" Kristoff rested his arms on the table and gave the platinum blonde a smug look. "I'm practically a love expert I don't need advice on how to get girls"

"And yet…" Elsa gestured to their empty table.

"Hey you're a girl if you hadn't noticed!" Kristoff gestured to her and beamed as if he himself had just remembered that Elsa was in fact a girl.

"Yeah, well" Elsa rolled her eyes and looked away. _Seeing as I knocked the last person who said they cared about me unconscious…_ "I don't count".

"Why not!?" Kristoff was blushing now, he looked down at the tale pushing his index fingers together "I mean you're… umm... extremely attractive… for starters"

Elsa groaned and put a weary hand to her forehead "Just stop Kristoff, you don't need to do this"

"He's right you know…" Elsa and Kristoff snapped their heads up as a third voice entered the conversation.

A taller girl was standing at the head of their table, looking down on them. She had long slender legs, sun kissed and extremely toned. They looked even better under her tight green athletic shorts. She was wearing an extremely tight navy blue Marine Corps shirt which highlighted her upper curves nicely. The girl had a cocky smirk on her face, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. Her hair was pulled into a bun underneath a matching navy blue Arendelle Academy army cap. It wasn't an obnoxious fire-truck red, but it was clearly dyed, and much darker than Anna's.

She eyed the two recruits before her, Kristoff who was trying very hard not to openly gawk at how close his eye level was to her breasts, and Elsa who looked confused and slightly put off.

"About you being…" she leaned over the table slightly as if to emphasize her point, smirking slightly as Kristoff looked in the opposite direction, blushing madly. She turned her gaze back to Elsa. "…extremely attractive" she whispered, putting a seductive emphasis on each individual word.

Elsa merely narrowed her eyes. _I don't believe this for one second. I don't know what game you're trying to play Marine Corps but I'm not falling for it. I really can't afford to lose my guard right now._

Noticing Elsa's suspicion, the other girl merely smirked more smugly, flashing her white teeth as she tugged on her cap and straightened up from the table. "You should learn how to take a compliment recruit." _Don't worry Elsa, I enjoy a challenge. "_You know normally I don't sit in on other group's trials… but watching you… perform… is more than enough to make me want to… come" her eyes flickered suggestively to Elsa's lap before giving Kristoff a cocky once over, and biting her bottom lip. "Can't wait to see you later, recruit" she grinned, turning and walking across the room.

Kristoff and Elsa locked eyes with very different expressions on their faces. Kristoff half dropped his dopey grin when he noticed Elsa's agitated expression.

"She's up to something". Elsa was not impressed.

"What?!" Kristoff practically yelped out in hushed shock. "That trainer just about fucked you right here on the table and all you have to say is 'she's up to something'?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Look I get that maybe you don't swing that way but goddamn. That was…" he trailed off shaking his head like it held some kind of intrinsic meaning.

"Whatever Kristoff, what is the next trial anyways?"

His eyes were still trained on the table where the red head was talking to some other recruits. "It's some kind of all-terrain exercise. Something with like, water, or ice, or… something" he responded distractedly.

"Water?" Elsa flicked a strand of blonde out of her eyes, frowning. _Well, I guess I know where we'll be seeing Marine Corps again. This is all just a little too convenient._

* * *

**_A/N Ariel made an appearance and I don't know how I feel abt it because I was always going to put her in but in a slightly different way. I've always thought she was the thirstiest of all the Disney characters tho.. I mean she gives up her voice for the D, but you do you I guess. Anyways don't trust her. Spoiler Alert? _**

**_Also SNØ is just Snow in Norwegian._**

**_Sorry I didn't do comments in this ch. b/c I usually read them on mobile and it's not working atm :( but keep 'em coming, if you want, and I'll answer them all next time hopefully! ILU ALL :'3_**


End file.
